<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runt of the Litter by NoirAngel011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371221">Runt of the Litter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011'>NoirAngel011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feeling left out, Frosta makes some friends her own age, Gus and Frosta bonding, Sleepovers, The princesses are lowkey kinda mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frosta feels left out after the other princesses tell her that she can’t be at their sleepover since she’s too young. She and Gus talk about not being taken seriously when everyone is older than you. They have a sleepover of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gus Porter &amp; Frosta (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runt of the Litter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry that this is so short. I didn't have many ideas for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frosta slumped down onto the couch, sighing. She crossed her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you?” Gus asked, looking up from his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other princesses said that I was too young to go to their sleepover, but I’m fifteen in two months!” Frosta exclaimed. Gus frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and crossed the room to sit next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a stupid reason to not hang out with you,” Gus told her. Frosta nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They all treat me like a child. It’s not fair,” Frosta whined. Gus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get how you feel. I’m younger than all my friends too. Even though I’m just as smart, they treat me like a little kid sometimes.” Frosta looked up at him, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? They all seem so nice, like they wouldn’t try to exclude anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus sighed. “I don’t think they mean too, they just, have their own things that they’re dealing with and they forget sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you forget to treat a person like an equal?” Frosta asked, cocking her head to the side. Gus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. I think that we all have internalized feelings against people who are different than us, and even if we know that it’s wrong and everyone should be treated with equity, things slip out. We don’t mean them and know that they’re wrong, but things happen.” Gus looked down at the ground. Frosta nodded along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. I just wish that the Princesses would see me as an equal. I can be just as strong and powerful as them. I mean, stars, Mermista doesn’t like me just because I’m a kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus and Frosta sat in silence, just enjoying the other’s understanding company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve got an idea. What if you came and had a sleepover with me and the girls?” Gus asked. Frosta was just barely older than them and they hadn’t spent much time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frosta’s eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! You’d let me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Come on!” He stood up and held his hand out to Frosta. She took it and they ran from the sitting room, heading towards Luz and Amity’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Gus, Frosta, Willow, Luz, and Amity laid sprawled around the room, painting their nails and watching human movies on Luz’s phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was dozing on Luz’s should be the time the second movie had gone off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frosta looked at them and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for this, guys. I’ve never actually had a real sleepover before,” she said. Luz looked up at her, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, this is your FIRST sleepover?!” she exclaimed, waking up Amity at her side. Frosta nodded shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why didn’t you say something?! I would have brought out this!” Luz pulled something out of seemingly nowhere. It was a box of cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Frosta asked. Luz broke out in a manic grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cards Against Humanity.” Frosta crawled over, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do with it?” Amity asked, rubbing at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has ten white cards. Someone draws one black card from the box and everyone has to use one or more of their white cards to finish the sentence or answer the question. Whoever has the funniest answer wins! It’s like, the ultimate party game.” She shook the box as she pulled off the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While filled with a lot of pop culture than the witches and Frosta didn’t quite understand, they all had a lot of fun playing. Willow won way too many times for Luz’s liking. They played into the early hours of the morning when Amity had finally passed out and they cleaned up before turning into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was amazing. Thanks for including me.” Frosta told Gus as they crawled into their sleeping bags. Gus smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Anytime, Frosta,” he told her as they both fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Where did Luz get a Cards Against Humanity deck? Don't question her ways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>